se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Taro Aso/Asia
Asia Oriental China * Ver Hu Jintao - Taro Aso.jpg| On October 24, 2008, Chinese President Hu Jintao met at the Great Hall of the People with Japanese Prime Minister Taro Aso, who is here to attend the seventh Asia-Europe Meeting (ASEM) scheduled on Oct. 24-25. Foto: Consulado General de la República China en San Francisco. Japón * Ver Akihito - Taro Aso.jpg| 24 de septiembre a la ceremonia de certificación que tuvo lugar en el Palacio Imperial en Tokio, Japón, el recién elegido primer ministro de Japón, Taro Aso (derecha) acepta el emperador Akihito (izquierda) libro de citas. El predecesor de Aso Yasuo Fukuda (medio) asistió a la ceremonia de certificación. Agencia de noticias Xinhua / AFP Taro Aso - Yoshirō Mori.jpg| Yoshirō Mori al frente y Taro Aso detrás. Japanese Times Jun'ichirō Koizumi - Taro Aso.jpg| Japan's Chief Cabinet Secretary Shinzo Abe (2nd R) shakes hands with Japanese Prime Minister Junichiro Koizumi (2nd L) and other presidential election candidates Finance Minister Sadakazu Tanigaki (R) and Foreign Minister Taro Aso, after Abe was chosen as the party president at the ruling Liberal Democratic Party parliamentarian meeting at the party headquaters in Tokyo September 20, 2006. Study-in-china.org Taro Aso - Yasuo Fukuda.jpg| Japan's newly elected Prime Minister Yasuo Fukuda (L), flanked by Liberal Democratic Party Secretary-General Taro Aso. Kyodo: Reuters Taro Aso - Yukio Hatoyama.jpg| Japanese Prime Minister and the leader of the ruling Liberal Democratic Party Taro Aso (L), and Yukio Hatoyama, the leader of the main opposition Democratic Party of Japan, attend a debate with other party leaders at the National Press Club, in Tokyo, Japan, Aug. 17, 2009. The six party leaders held a debate prior to the lower house election scheduled on Aug. 30.(Xinhua/Ren Zhenglai) Shinzō Abe - Taro Aso.jpg| Prime Minister Shinzo Abe talks with Finance Minister Taro Aso before a Cabinet meeting Tuesday. | KYODO Sudeste Asiático Indonesia * Ver Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono - Taro Aso.jpg| Presiden Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono menggelar pertemuan bilateral dengan Perdana Menteri Jepang Taro Aso di Washington DC, Amerika Serikat, Sabtu (15/11) dini hari. Asia del Sur India * Ver Dr. Manmohan Singh - Taro Aso.jpg| The Prime Minister, Dr. Manmohan Singh meeting with the Prime Minister of Japan, Mr. Taro Aso during the Indo-Japan Summit, in Tokyo, on October 22, 2008.P D Photo by Debatosh Sengupta Narendra Modi - Taro Aso.jpg| Narendra Modi, right, speaks with Japan's Finance Minister and former Prime Minsiter Taro Aso at the start of their meeting at a Tokyo hotel Monday. Modi was on his official visit to Japan. (Source: AP) Asia Occidental Israel * Ver Shimon Peres - Taro Aso.jpg| FILE - Israel's President Shimon Peres (L) meets Japan's Foreign Minister Taro Aso in Jerusalem August 13, 2007. REUTERS/Eliana Aponte Ehud Barak - Sin imagen.jpg| Japan Foreign Minister Taro Aso (R) meets with Israeli Defence Minister Ehud Barak August 14, 2007 in Jerusalem, Israel. Ehud Olmert - Sin imagen.jpg| Isreali Prime Minister Ehud Olmert and former Japanese Foreign Minister Taro Aso shake hands during their meeting at a hotel on February 27, 2008 in Tokyo, Japan. Palestina * Ver Mahmoud Abbas - Taro Aso.jpg| Japanese FM meets Pal PM and president, Jericho meeting preps. AP Archive Fuentes Categoría:Taro Aso